Medinaat al-Salaam
Medinaat Al-Salaam from the Mekhem language meant the City of Peace. The city was also known as Kala Jahir, or the City of One Thousand Stories; and Aliquet-Ra, the Jewel of the Horizon. It was a big city (even bigger than Otosan Uchi was), northwest of Rokugan, in the Western part of the Burning Sands. It sprawled along the Nahr'umar river. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 Location Medinaat Al-Salaam was approximately of equal distance from the Senpet Empire, the Yodotai Empire, and the Ivory Kingdoms, making it a natural location for commerce amongst the cultures. Indeed, a mighty trade route linked Medinaat Al-Salaam to the lands of the Senpet and the Ivory Kingdoms. Would-be Rokugan visitors to Medinaat Al-Salaam were in for tougher journey, as they must cross a vast and unforgiving swath of the Burning Sands before reaching this oasis in the desert. Legend of the Burning Sands. 2008, p. 298 Appearance Its vast population, said to exceed one million, was a cosmopolitan mixture of native folk and innumerable visitors and immigrants. The native people descended from a collection of tribes who founded the settlement as a subsistence farming community. They had dark tan skin and black hair, and exhibited prominent and hawk-like facial features. They dressed in loose-fitting garments of cotton or silk cloth. The city's soldiers wore light armor and carried swords and bows; ordinary citizens carried knives, and the art of tahaddi—knife-dueling—was considered the best way to settle matters of honor or vendetta. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 259 Trade Center It was perhaps the greatest hub of trade for the entire world, the gateway to all the mighty kingdoms of the world - the lands of spice and bone to the south; the decaying and shackled kingdom of the death-worshipers to the north-west; the fierce element-worshiping barbarian warrior-clans to the south-east; the mighty legions of the ocean-fearing pale men to the west. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman History of Medinaat Al-Salaam Foundation Sixteen human tribes founded the city, before the prophet Mekhem arrived. Rare was the citizen of the Jewel who cannot trace his ancestry back to five or more tribes. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 89 Moto The Moto raided the growing city, and their rulers built a wall to protect from the incursions. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 87 Mekhem In the 3rd century a small wise man called Mekhem, or Little Prophet, arrived with his followers to the city and began to teach there. The Forty-Seven Sayings of Mekhem was a book which recorded his wisdom and became a religion in the Sands. He also counseled how to expand the city, passing his knowledge about economy, or road building. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 91-93 The city walls were called the Prophet's Wall to honor him and one of his deeds protecting the city. Prophet's Wall (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Prosperity The Houses of Dahab worked to improve their benefits and built infrastructures as a road to ended in the Senpet Empire, expanding the commerce. Ashalan In the year 655 the first Ashalan appeared at Medinaat al-Salaam. They opened a shop in the bazaar. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 132 Immortal Caliph Until around the 9th century IC, Medinat al-Salaam was at peace, ruled by a fair Sultan and its Caliph. All this changed when the Caliph Hanan Talibah took the power in 828, Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 156 making the Sultan just a figurehead. Since that moment, and for more than three hundred years, the Immortal Caliph and her Khadi ruled the city with an iron fist. The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera Senpet and the Moto War The Caliph made an alliance with the Senpet Empire who provided the city with a standing army. LBS - The Rise of the Caliph, by Patrick Kapera The Senpet began to buy states in the Jewel and some said they owned half of the city buildings. The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera As part of their alliance with the Caliph, the Senpet had to defend her from any outside threats. In 1130 on a routine surveillance of the lands surrounding the Jewel of the Desert, the Senpet met a group armed and headed in Medinaat al-Salaam's direction. They were attacked and defeated, taking the men into slavery. The group were the exiled Scorpion Clan and their escort. During the return, the Moto Clan attempted to free their distant Rokugani cousins, but failed. The Moto-Senpet War began. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 202 Shattering of the Jewel The Erba'a Alliance attacked the city in 1132, in the Shattering of the Jewel. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman A bolt of fire from the heavens themselves, quite possibly from Shilah, shattered the Erba'a army at the critical moment. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 During the evenement known as the Awakening (just before the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness), the Immortal Caliph was killed by a Senpet priest, guided by the Ashalans, after she had killed the Sultan. Discorporation (LBS - The Awakening Picture and flavor) Duqaq, the descendant of Mekhem aided in preventing disaster during the Awakening. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 92 As the battles of the Shattering of the Jewel ended with the defeat of the Caliph and her henchmen, even the Senpet, Ivory Kingdoms Ruhmal worshippers, and city folk turned on the Khadi. Enemy of My Enemy (LBS - The Awakening flavor) The Houses of Dahab had embargoed the city and the population suffered starvation and was revolting everywhere. The acting Governor Nepherus, and Adira, Old Man of the Mountain's adopted daughter, were trying to end the riots. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera New Dynasty A new Caliph took power, Adira, after a short period of power vacancy under a Senpet governor. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 99 It was her son, Puja who was the next Caliph, reigning together with a fair Sultan. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 94 The Yodotai held a permanent garrison in the city. Dragon ambassador In 1169 the rokugani Dragon Clan planned on sending an ambassador to the Jewel, Honor’s Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer and Kitsuki Kouri was selected. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 28 Rokugani view of the Jewel The Rokugani believed that Medinaat al-Salaam is a free city in the Burning Sands were people of different cultures congregated. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Locations The Palace stood slightly north and west of the center of the city. To the west and windward side of the Palace were the estates of the Merchant Houses. South of the Merchant Houses' estates was the Yodotai Garrison, largest of the Jewel's embassies. West of the River and south of the embassies was the collection of bazaars known as the Thoroughfare. East, flanking the river on both sides, was the district known as the River Quarter. Flanking the River Quarter were the East and West Merchant Quarters. North of the Merchant Quarters was the Residential Quarter. Further north, east of the Palace, was the Maze. Further north still was the cursed Last Stop. At the very northernmost tip of the city, just outside the walls, were the ruins of the pre-Day of Wrath city kown as Qaharaba. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 87, 89 * Casbah * Khesir Quarter, the Last Stop The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Three (Rulebook Story, LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart), by Patrick Kapera * Kyuden Rojin * Merchant Quarter * Palace of Wonders * Portals of Delight and Fancy * Residential Quarter * River Quarter * The Maze The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph (Rulebook Story, LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant), by Patrick Kapera * The Sewers The Tale of the Robber and the Caliph, Part Two (Rulebook Story, LBS - Secrets and Lies), by Patrick Kapera * Thieves Quarter * Thoroughfare (Bazaars) * University * Yodotai Garrison, formerly the Senpet Garrison External Links * Jewel of the Desert (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Burning Sands Category:Gaijin Places